Iwantmylauren
Lauren Francesca 'is an American actress, comedian, YouTuber, model and social media personality. Personal Life Lauren Francesca is originally from Queens, New York but currently resides in the West Hollywood area of Los Angeles, California. She is best known for her YouTube Channel iwantmylauren and her various roles (mostly Lady Gaga) with popular YouTube channel The Key of Awesome. Career Lauren is currently best known for running her own YouTube Channel called iwantmylauren featuring comedy, vlogs, beauty advice and much more. Bought up by her parents who are former Broadway actors and dancers, Lauren has always had a passion for performing and acting. At just 10 years old, she performed a solo set in front of more than 500,000 people at the Washington Monument's "America Sings". Later on, Lauren went on to become an effective brand ambassador for AT&T, Microsoft, Lionsgate, Audible, RockStar Games and much more. Before her channel, Lauren became famous through one of the largest YouTube channels in the United States, ''Barely Productions (Formerly Barely Political). Lauren portrayed Lady Gaga in most of their parodies in their ''Key of Awesome''series, and also acted as other celebrities including Iggy Azalea. Lauren has also starred in a number of videos with the large YouTube channel CollegeHumor. This included the videos 'The six girls you'll date in college', 'XBox Girls Strike Back' and 'POV: What every girl sees at a Gyno Appointment'. Each of these videos have gained over 10 million views each. Lauren has also created her own YouTube character and series known as 'Space Girl', that has been shown on both her channel and Barely Productions. It follows the day to day adventures of a human girl who has ventured into space, conquering evil aliens and creatures. Two ''YouTube 360 ''videos of Space Girl have been published and have since become viral across the web. Besides YouTube, Lauren is also an actress and has starred in numerous successful films. She has recently acted as 'Mia' in horror film ''Muck'' and 'Jules' in comedy '''#Lucky Number. She can also be seen making appearances in TV shows including Louie: Daddy's Girlfriend' '(Parts 1 and 2), Fatal ''Encounters'' 'and ''The Daily Show with Jon Stewart. More recently, Lauren has modeled for various non-nude shoots and videos with '''Playboy inc. She was listed in Playboy's Top 10 Hottest YouTubers '''list for 2015.' She has shared her shoots via Playboy to her social media accounts, including posing with classic cars, and most notably, as her own character Space Girl. Lauren has also filmed a number of cooking tutorials with Playboy, that have reached over 5 million views each. In 2014, Lauren also filmed a video with Playboy around the popular San Diego held show '''Comic-Con', where she was filmed walking around the show wearing her Space Girl costume and receiving various reactions. YouTube Career Lauren's main channel is called 'iwantmylauren', and has been active as of Feb 12, 2011. Francesca considers her closest fans and subscribers as her 'Superteam', and often refers to the phrase over Facebook and YouTube. As of November 2015, her channel gained over 200,000 subscribers and more than 27 Million views. Some of the notable people involved with her channel include: * Jason Horton - YouTuber, Actor and Social Media Personality. * The Aye Twinz - Aka Marcus and Mikey - Comedians and Vine Personalities * George '''- Lauren's own schnoodle dog who makes regular appearances throughout her videos. Lauren has also collaborated with many famous actors in her videos. Most notably was '''Deep Roy, who played all of the Oompa Loompa's in the 'Charlie and the Chocolate factory' remake alongside Jonny Depp. Another being Tiffany Pollard who is famous for starring in 'Flavor of love' and also for appearing in the British version of 'Celebrity Big Brother'. Lauren also runs a second YouTube channel called "SecretLifeOfLauren", where she uploads daily Vlogs with fellow YouTubers and friends. Most recently, she has been reviewing various film trailers and beauty products. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers